This project focuses on characterization of HIV-I infection of the CNS, and combines the fields of molecular biology, virology and immunology. These studies entail the use of a human in vitro neuron cell line (HCN-IA), and the rabbit in vivo system. With these systems, alternate viral receptors (nonCD4) and their functions in HIV-I infection, latency and damage within the CNS are further defined.